HopeXAlyssa Oneshot
by Apocalyptic-X-Silence
Summary: A fast paced HopeXAlyssa Oneshot. Alyssa has strong feeling for Hope. He confuses her greatly, so she does something to obtain his attention. HopeXAlyssa and slight ChesterXAlyssa. Rated M for sexual content with Hope :


_I have never written a story with Alyssa. I love her and Hope together! This might be a weird story and I'm sorry... I tried. Any ways yeah I don't support ChesterXAlyssa ONLY HopeXAlyssa, but their is Chester love to her. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for mistakes and the fast pace._

* * *

It's been thirteen years sense the disappearance of Lighting. Director Hope and I had formed a close bond. He was not just my boss, but my best friend as well. Hope was a great man, but quiet and reserved. No matter what he did, I still loved him.

I sat at my desk, resting my chin on my right hand, which was propped up by my elbow. Fiddling with a pencil with my left hand, doodling on some important papers. "Work is boring and I wish I never had to do it again." I sighed and flopped my arms down on the desk scattering all the papers. "Great…" I growled and leaned down to rest my head on my arms. I heard someone enter the room. Ignoring who it was, I pretended to sleep.

"Alyssa, I know you're not sleeping."

It was my Director's voice. My heart started to race. I lifted my head and stretched. He was picking up my mess of papers. He set them in front of me along with another smaller stack.

"I need you to check over these" Hope said and gave me a disproving look. "Alyssa you need to be more careful and serious with this work."

I sighed and looked over at the stack to my right. Oh great I thought. The doodle I had done was right on top. Hope followed my gaze. I went to snatch it out of his view, but he got it first.

"What is this supposed to be?"

I looked at the scribbled of a persons face. I thought it looked bad, but it was obvious that it was my Director.

"It's Chester." I lied.

"Chester?" He frowned.

"Yes…"

"Okay…"

My Director and I had a strange bond. I liked him and I thought he liked me, but then again I was unsure. He acted different around me. It might be just because I'm his assistant and he can't do anything with out me or because were childhood friends.

"Get back to work." He said sternly. "No drawing on my papers or I'll make you rewrite it all by hand, understood?"

I nodded my head to agree. He left the room and I just sat staring at the piles. I really didn't want to do anything. I had a lot on my mind. Hope had been shifting moods rapidly. Some days were worse then others. Ever sense we found the oracle drive.

* * *

"Director, I finished all the work." I had been up all night. It was now 10 a.m. and I was tired. It was a good thing it was my day off. I knocked again on his door. He didn't answer. I turned the knob and went inside. I set the papers down on his desk and looked to his bed.

He was sleeping or so I thought. I was about to exit the room, when I heard small noises coming from his area. I turned and held my hand to my lips pondering if I should go over and see what he was doing. Being curious I went over and noticed he was crying. Small sobs escaped his lips.

"Director Hope are you okay?" I asked. There was no answer. I rubbed his shoulder; he was having a night terror. I went to turn away and leave him be, knowing he would be mad that I was in his room, but he grabbed my hand.

"Alyssa I need you, please stay?"

My face felt hot as I started to blush. Was he being serious or was he still sleeping. Hope never said he needed me.

"Please?"

His eyes were wide open. He was pulling me towards the bed with a strong, but soft tug. I climbed into his bed and he pulled me into his chest. He was covered in sweat and smelt sort of bad, but I really didn't care. I was overjoyed, but also scared. The last time I had been close to a boy it almost didn't turn out well.

"I love you..." Hope whispered.

I was nervous; he was just in his boxers.

"I l-love you too." I replied.

He placed a warm kiss on my lips and I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was those most amazing thing I had ever felt. He ran his fingers though my hair and pulled me even closer, pushing his body again mine. He repeated that he loved me and we drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Later in the day around 2 p.m. I was woken up, startled. The bed shifted fast and the next thing I knew I fell on the floor.

"Ow" I sat up and rubbed my arm.

"Alyssa what the hell are you doing in my bed!"

I blinked at my Director. Did he really not remember? I looked to the ground. We had kissed and shared 'I love you' but I guess it meant nothing if he didn't remember. I was saddened and shocked that I couldn't respond. If I told him, would he believe me or just think I'm some sort of creep.

"Get out of here."

* * *

Right after he kicked me out, I had run through the Academy until I got as far away as I could. I had passed by many people who gave me a strange looks. I was being sensitive, way to sensitive. I was always when it came to him. Not paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone knocking both of us down. I fell between his legs and my face was in his face.

I quickly got to my feet stumbling backwards until I was caught. I had run into Chester and Alan. Chester rose from the ground and dusted himself off. I was so clumsy. I was sweaty from running and had dust clinging to my clothes, my knees were scraped.

"Hey watch where you're going." He joked around. He was really sweet and had a crush on me, but I was never interested. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied, but I was still upset. I was making myself depressed for a stupid reason. He wrapped his arm around me; his voice was always muffled from the helmet. I saw him signal for Alan to leave.

"I have known you long enough to tell you that something is wrong."

I thought for a moment if I should tell him, he was concerned. He did know me, but I didn't think we were close at all for him to tell. I swallowed and explained what had happened.

"You should talk to him." His voice was stern. "If he hurts you, I'll take care of it."

I thought it was very kind of him to say that, but what would he really do. Chester couldn't do much of anything. I want to talk to Hope, but I was scared.

"I'll come with you." He offered.

I thought about it, but didn't think it was a good idea. I thought again that if Hope did like me that I could use Chester to my advantage. I was good at manipulating others. I nodded my head and took his hand in mine.

"I need a shower first." I smiled deviously.

* * *

I lead Chester to an area where I knew Hope always came. I made flirty conversation with him. I heard footsteps approach. I knew it was Hope from the sound his boots make.

"Can you take your helmet off?" I asked sheepishly.

"Umm if you want me to."

I could tell he was nervous. Chester unclipped the sides and slid the ugly thing off. His shaggy, short brown hair matched perfect with his slightly tanned skin. This was only the second time I had seen his face. I pretended to blush as I moved closer to him. I smiled warmly and placed my lips on his.

He was surprised and I could tell. He kissed me fiercely and I pretended to love it. Hope's footsteps got closer and rapidly sped up as I let out a soft moan. The door opened to the well lit room.

"ALYSSA!"

I stopped and looked over at my Director. My face was covered in a red blush and I knew I looked very aroused. Both the men's faces were shocked. I backed away from Chester and held my hands to my chest.

"Director, I didn't want you to find out this way." I looked into his eyes sadly, but inside I was smiling. I looked away as I saw the hurt in his eyes. He did love me. He must have not remembered or tried not to admit he told me he loved me.

Chester slid his helmet back on and stood up. I saw the lump in his uniform. He cleared his throat and his voice was muffled as he said. "I think it about time I go."

* * *

Hope had dragged me out of the area to a location that was more private. We sat on the edge of his bed. He was mad and I could tell. He was also hurt.

"Alyssa, did what I say matter to you? Was saying I love you not mean anything?" He said calm. "I try so hard to show you I love you."

"Oh so you do remember." I replied.

"Yes…" He was looking to the ground. I felt guilty now and it did work to get back at him. "You should have told me you loved someone else."

"Director I don't, I love only you!" I sighed. "Why did you pretend not to know?"

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying and answer me Hope."

"I was scared of what you would think."

"I will love you no matter what. Even when you hurt me and push me away. You're all I have ever wanted. I don't want Chester." I looked over at him and took Hope's arm.

"I was scared, I was crying because I thought you loved someone else and how can I believe you when I saw that?"

"I did that because I was scared. I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me, but I know that was wrong. The guilt I feel just makes me want to panic, I am panicking..."

It was true, my body was shaking. He could feel it. Hope pulled me closer.

"I'll forgive you if you be mine."

I blushed and couldn't believe he had just said that. I looked into his eyes and he was serious. I swallowed and replied with a small yes. He smiled, but weakly as if he was still hurt, which I understood.

* * *

A few moments after close snuggling turned into something more. He was sliding his hand down my bare leg. I shivered at his light touch. I was egger, but scared. I could tell he was too. This would be my first time. Hope kissed my neck softly and bit it lightly a few times. Small moans escaped my lips.

He leaned down and moaned in my ear as his bulge was rubbed against my vagina. I blushed madly, my body filled with pleasure, being very sensitive, any touch drove me crazy. Hope took his first finger and traced it around my opening. He rubbed my clit with his thumb and sent waves of pleasure though me.

I moaned and arched my back. He made circular motions, and then leaned down to replace his thumb with his tongue. Taking his right pointer finger, he slid in inside me. Hope slid it inside and out. Wet squishy noises were made.

"Alyssa you're so wet." He smiled looking up at me. I looked into his eyes and smiled back, my face hot. He went back to sucking and fingering. He added a second finger and thrusted them in deep. He rubbed along my walls. I felt a spasm go though my body as I orgasm.

I panted heavily and closed my eyes. It was the best thing I ever felt and there was still more to come. Hope planted a sweet loving kiss on my lips. I looked up at him. I was sweaty.

"Are you ready for more?" He looked nervous and worried.

"Yes, don't worry about hurting me." I replied and kissed him one more time. I watched as he pulled out his cock. Taking his place, he pushed in slowly. I bit my lip in pain and looked at him with one eye closed.

"Are you okay? Want me to stop?"

"No keep going, I have to get used to it."

Hope pressed in deeper and slowly moved. Pain turned into pleasure. I was glad, overjoyed to have him inside me. I rested my arms around his neck as he moved slightly faster.

"Tell me when you want more."

"I want more!" I moaned loudly.

"That was fast. "

"I have been waiting for you forever."

He smiled and thrusted harder and deeper. I moaned loudly and scratched his back making him moan with me.

"Ahh Director more!" I called out.

"Mmm Alyssa." Hope panted.

He moved faster, hitting my sweet spot perfect with every movement. I was going crazy. I bit down on his shoulder making a mark.

"Director, Director Hope I'm going to c-cum!"

"A-Alyssa!"

We both climaxed at the same time. Moaning out each other's names, and then ending with a kiss. Hope breathed heavy trying to catch his breath. He pulled out and moved me onto his chest. I laid close, our bodies covered in sweat. I kissed him gently and he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you Director."

"I love you too."

I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. I was so happy; this was the best moment in my life. We kissed once more, and then slept. This is a memory I'll never forget, even when I'm gone. I hope he will never forget me…


End file.
